Goldbug (SG)
Goldbug is an evil Autobot Seeker from the Shattered Glass universe. Goldbug, the evil Seeker commander, was once a shiftless drifter named Bumblebee. Survival on the streets of Polyhex meant learning to become a sneak, a pickpocket, and blackmailer, and at these things Bumblebee excelled. When he joined Optimus Prime's brutal Autobot forces, his bravery put him on the fast track to power, and when Drench was "removed" by Prime, Bumblebee was rebuilt as Goldbug and took his place. Though he holds a high position in the Autobot hierarchy, he is extremely paranoid that he is not appreciated by his peers and will be summarily replaced. History Shattered Expectations Goldbug, the evil Seeker commander, was once a shiftless drifter named Bumblebee. Survival on the streets of Polyhex meant learning to become a sneak, a pickpocket, and blackmailer, and at these things Bumblebee excelled. Quiet, back-stabbing, and prone to emit a cackle known only as "oil-curdling," Bumblebee would prefer to mop up after a battle, rather than actually do any fighting. When he joined Optimus Prime's brutal Autobot forces, however, his new-found bravery put him on the fast track to power, and when Drench was "removed" by Prime, Bumblebee was rebuilt as Goldbug and took his place. Goldbug led Jazz and Grimlock in a search for the ancient Pretender technology, intending to use it to give them the edge against the Decepticon insurgency. He appeared to be the leader of the trio (barely). However, their plan was foiled by the arrival of Starscream and the Mayhem Suppression Squad. MUX History In preparation of the Autobots' invasion of Earth, Goldbug was sent ahead with his partner Snoop to learn as much as possible about the planet and its inhabitants. Goldbug and Snoop were taken to Earth by Cosmos, and deposited downtown in a city on the northwestern corner of one of the larger Earth settlements. Drunk and high, humans Buster and Spike decided to steal the shiny gold car that appeared to have been left unattended downtown. The car, however, turned out to be Goldbug, who offered him a deal -- tell Goldbug everything Spike knows about Earth, and Spike and his brother would be rewarded handsomely while helping "defend the Earth against evil Decepticons." As part of the deal, Buster has offered to let Goldbug and Snoop hide out in his garage... in return, when the Earth is "saved," Goldbug has promised to take Buster, Spike, and Spike's son Daniel back to Cybertron. However, when Buster and Spike talked within earshot of selling out "Goldmine" to the highest bidder, Goldbug threatened to kill every member of Spike's family. When Deadline shows up at the Witwicky house to treat Spike's injuries, Spike reveals Goldbug's location. Deadline then immediately returns to the Pit, to report this tidbit of information directly to General Flint. Goldbug, disgusted with the Witwickys, abandons them for better lodgings, leaving them to deal with the inevitable strike force themselves. Fearful of reporting no progress to Emperor Prime, Goldbug has gone to Carly's house, identifying Cain as more of an alpha male and potential ally for the Autobots on Earth. When Ebony came to Carly's house looking for information on Goldbug, Cain fought back, and got beaten, shot, and stabbed for his trouble. Cain escaped, but Carly was taken to the Pit by Ebony. During the confrontation, Carly found out that Spike is still alive and in G.I. Joe custody. Ebony, looking for a fast ride back to the Pit, "stole" Goldbug, bringing him directly into his enemy's lair without knowing what she'd done. Since the arrival of Emperor Prime on Earth, Goldbug's services as a long-range scout have been less needed, and he was therefore faded into the background once more. Category:2010 Still working for his own advancement, Goldbug commissioned Side Burn to create a stellar spanner out in the desert without Optimus Prime's knowledge. They were nearly finished when the positive-matter Autobot Skyfire and Decepticon Buzzsaw came through the northern rift into the Shattered Glass universe. Picking up their radio chatter with negative-polarity Skyfire, Goldbug, like Buzzsaw, sensed Skyfire's disillusionment with the Decepticons, and asked to meet Skyfire to talk. Buzzsaw, Goldbug, and the two Skyfires met in the Nevada desert, not far from the last remaining rift (and, dangerously, the Burpleson Air Force Base). Logs/Posts 2009 Category:2009 * October 5 - Mission Report * November 8 - Deadline Visits Spike (Warning: LANGUAGE/Mature Situations) Deadline pays a house call to Spike Witwicky to confirm if there really is a transforming robot residing at the residence, and he gets a bit more than he bargained for. 2010 * January 04 - "Waiting" - Goldbug and Snoop wait at Carly's house for Cain's return. 2013 * 05-01 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. Category:2013 * May 2 - "Opportunities" - Goldbug reports on Skyfire's shifting allegiences Notes * Goldbug has stingers, just like his Animated counterpart. Players Goldbug is currently being temped by Bzero, and Spike's player. References Category:SG-Autobots Category:Seekers Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Spies Category:Undersea specialists